Solo Act
by Anonymous Basement Dweller
Summary: Yang Xiao Long was always a single pringle and she'd always liked it that way, being able to get drunk and sleep with dudes without any repercussions the next day seemed to always appeal to her. But she's 25 now and after going to her little sister's wedding, she's starting to have second thoughts. This does take place in my Future AU which means pre-established Lancaster
1. That Escalated Quickly

_So... how the hell did I get here in Yang's apartment, laying in bed with her after a very passionate... expression of love._ "How was it?" The blonde asked her long and golden hair sprawled across the pillow she lay her head on, I felt like screaming into my pillow after she said that.

"...Satisfactory" I tried to maintain professionalism, even though this was the most unprofessional thing two people can do.

"Is that it." She tilted her head to face me. "Satisfactory? I remember you bent over backwards screaming my name!"

"Shut up!" _Damn you Xiao Long!_ "Do you think the neighbours heard?" I wore a shy blush.

"I don't think so." Yang shrugged and I had a sigh of relief. I could hear Yang roll over till she faced my cheek and feel her heavy and tired breath linger on my left ear. "...I know so."

Those words almost gave me nightmares, _here I am trying to earn back the respect of people from the things my father has done to the Schnee name and then I end up keeping the neighbours up from my stage of ecstasy._ "Don't worry about it, Coco and Velvet are used to me bringing dudes home, besides sometimes they are just as loud as me."

"So I'm your first?" I ask changing the subject. _It was an awfully strange coincidence that Yang's apartment is right next to Velvet and Coco's and surprising that the were a couple now._

"Gods no, you're like my one millionth." Yang says with a confused expression.

"Girl I mean." My goodness Yang do I have to spell it out for you!

"Yeah..." Yang's slowed her tone "Kinda weird right."

"I'm glad it was you." Geez this has been a long day, I think it all started on Monday when Yang... persuaded me to go to the club with her on Friday.

* * *

 _ **1 WEEK AGO:**_

* * *

"Pleaaaaase Weiss" She begged over the scroll, she had been doing so for about five minutes straight. I'm assuming this came from Tai cause Ruby has this exact problem.

"Why do you want me to go?" I asked "Wouldn't you go with Ruby or Blake."

"Well there to busy being boring with their boring husbands!" Yang said, her anger starting to show. "I've got nobody to party with."

"Shouldn't you be happy for them, finally being able to settle down with people that they love." As you can tell I'm the reasonable one, nothing about that has changed, another thing that hasn't changed is Yang's insistence on refusing to have any meaningful romantic relationships with anyone, pretty sure that trait is genetic.

"I know and I am, but they are always busy." Yang got desperate. "C'mon Weiss." _Hold on... maybe I could help her get into a good relationship with someone, but who do I know that'd be a good match. Hmm what about Oscar, no he's too shy about everything, plus that'd remind her of Oz... What about... Oh! I heard Neptune's fre- oh wait, he came out as gay didn't he. I should probably do that soon, maybe I should finally tell Yang, but then that'd come with the baggage of confessing that I like_ _ **her**_ _too, better keep it on the down low for now, just like I have for... many years now._

"My schedule is clear for the next month, I'll take an airship down. Don't make me regret spending my only break I'll get this year over with you." I give in, otherwise I doubt I would've heard the end of it.

"Awesome thanks Weissy!" Yang hung up. _Congratulations, you found a nickname worse than the Ice Queen._

* * *

 _ **Friday 5:30pm Vale Airport:**_

* * *

After getting off the airbus, I got my things and stood outside waiting for Yang. After ten minutes of waiting I started to grow impatient. "Any minute now..." _Of course she's late to pick me up from the airport, then again what did I expect from Yang._ I sat on a bench outside the airport, watching cars go by, expecting a black and yellow motorcycle to zoom on past and pick me up. I enjoyed those rides, can definitely see why Yang loved using it so much.

Five minutes later, sadly still no bike with a flaming ho- with a... Yang ready to take me back to her place. Luckily she pulled up in the driveway soon after, and her vehicle of choice was definitely not what I was expecting. Never in my life would I think I'd ever see, the badass, admittedly super hot, rebellious, Yang Xiao long driving around in a red car that couldn't get you across the street without breaking down. I gave her a pleasant smile trying to hold back my laughter as I look though the windows, that were permanently dammed to say winded down, to see the face that greeted me. It was priceless. Part of her face was happy to see me, but the majority of it was angry that she had to endure using this old brick of a car to get here and soon get back. I grabbed my many suitcases and lightly placed them in the boot, the vacating to the passenger seat next to Yang. "This car is... unique."

"Hey don't disrespect Zippy!" She said defending her father's old car and at the same time trying to hold back the rage to punch fifty holes in the damn thing. _When did your father get this, when he was at beacon!?_

"Zippy?" _you can't be serious_. I raised my left eyebrow. _Ugh still has that awful looking gap in the middle from my stupid scar! I hate that scar, reminds me of father. Ruby says it looks cool, I couldn't disagree more. Also I find it odd coming from the girl who lost an eye, what a dolt._

"Yeah, dad named him Zippy, the Xiao Long household car!" Yang booted up the old car and it refused to start. "He's pretty rusty, takes a couple tries to start it up." She persisted with a few more twists but the car still resists. "OH MY F*CKING GODS, WHY WON'T YOU F*CKING START YOU PIECE OF TRASH!" she head-butted the steering wheel resulting in a continuous honk that only stopped when she moved her head away. I look out the window to see pedestrians actively avoiding us and for good reason. After stopping taking a few deep breaths and turning the key, she finally got it going. "My baby is unfortunately in hospital right now, so this is all we got." she sighed wanting nothing more than to leave and go back home, or a club knowing her.

"Wait what." _I mean it's been a year since we last saw each other at Jaune and Ruby's wedding but my gods, don't tell me somebody knocked you up in that time!_ In hindsight I have no clue why I went to the conclusion that she had a full-blown child, but the idea of her "raising" a child **on her own** still keeps me up at night.

"Bumblebee, is in the shop getting repairs" She said as the bright red car loudly chugged along the road. "What did you think I mean't?"

"So what have you been up to?" I chose to ignore her question.

"Clubbing mostly. Actually just clubbing." Yang answered.

"You've been to the club **that** many times and yet you still don't find it stale." I questioned.

"Nup, everyday theres a new face and a new person to flirt with." Yang explained. "Plus Junior gives me discounts, I think cause I go so much, or maybe it's in fear I'll destroy everything and crush his balls again." She went off in a tangent I'd heard from Ruby, how irresponsible, also didn't need to hear the "balls" part again".

"So you still haven't committed to a full on relationship?" I asked. _I honestly find it surprising how people can do that, go to clubs and go back for one-night stands and pointless sex. Defeats the purpose of "making love" if there's no real love behind it._

"Aside from drunk guys who wanna come back for more. But nothing that isn't purely physical." Almost as bad as your uncle. _I guess I can't say that anymore, since he's actually committing in a full term relationship... with Winter, at least they're both happy and not lonely anymore. If only I could say the same about myself._

"So you've never tried having a relationship for genuine love and not just pleasure." Definitely your mother's daughter.

"Nup."

"Wow and I thought I was bad with relationships." I scoffed. "The only one I've been with was Neptune and we both know how that ended." _He was so far in the closet he went to Narnia._ "Where are we going?"

"Where do you think?" Yang smirked. With that sentence came a realisation, that we were going to a place that could tarnish my reputation if someone was sober enough to turn on a camera and continue this endless cycle of commitment, or lack there of, Yang has gotten herself into.

"No not the club!"

"Yes the club!" I let out a sigh at her response, _I can't stop her from going but what I could do, is help her find a decent person that she'd actually develop feelings for... oh why am I even doing this!? I need to confess to her, why am I trying to set her up with guys when I should be getting with her... I can fight Grimm, help beat Salem but can't get over a dumb crush!? UGH! WHY IS THIS SO HARD FOR ME!?_

* * *

 _ **Friday 9:00 Junior's Club:**_

* * *

We've been here for three hours and I've had enough of this, I lost Yang as soon as I got there and have been dealing with drunk people flirting with me ever since. "Hellooo, Miss schnee..." A drunk guy stumbled over, too hammered to flirt properly. I pushed him to the side and tried to find Yang. After somehow finding Yang through all of the people I was met with a sight I'd never forget."

"YANG XIAO LONG PUT YOUR SHIRT BACK ON!" I look over to see Yang's orange crop-top on the dance floor and Yang herself dancing away in her jean-shorts and nothing but her bra as far as tops went, with people (of both genders) either dancing along with her or gawking. _My gods! these people ought to stop staring, thats my job!_ I throw her shirt over to an extremely drunk Yang, the shirt landing on her face.

"HEy WWEiiiissSssSSSsssSsSe" She slurred her words, the shirt rolling off her face.

"Put your shirt on!" I say again. _Have you no shame!_

"FiNe FInE! Jussst TuurN ofF youR mouth sIReN!" She sloppily put the shirt on. "ZerE! aRE yOu hAAApy NOw!?" I wasn't.

"Your shirt is backwards and your arm and head are in the same hole!"

"FIne fIne!" She fixed her shirt. She danced up to me tripping over people and using the bench to keep her self up. "HeRE HaS meH dRInk!" she held it up to my face, the contents spilling out of the glass from the sudden jolt of her metal arm.

"No" I bluntly replied. "C'mon Yang, I think it's time to get home..." _Now here is the next big problem, getting her home._ I place three cards of turquoise Lien on the bench before grabbing Yang by her right arm, the feeling of cold metal instead of an actual arm still weirds me out to this day. Luckily all of these years of fighting as a huntress meant I could definitely pull my own weight, even the muscular Yang.

"NO WeISsssYY!" She tried grabbing onto objects and people but stumbled over at any attempt to do so. I eventually manoeuvred the both of us out of the club and to Zippy. Practically throwing Yang into the back seat of the car and clipping her in the seatbelt like one would with a toddler, I walk over to the front seat of the vehicle and begin to rev it up. After a notable amount of time doing so, I get the car going and begin driving back to her apartment. Luckily I remembered the address from when I last visited so I didn't have to ask her that, which given her state would've taken more time than I would ever want.

"Alright Yang lets get you inside..." I looked through the window to see Yang barely conscience, I contemplated leaving her there, but reluctantly decided to carry her inside, along with my luggage and lay her on the couch and get changed into something more casual, namely my night gown. Every time I undo my ponytail I remember how much hair I really have, which is a considerable amount, but I always forget when it's tied behind my head. It's strange really, but so is this whole situation. I walk over to Yang who was now fast asleep on the couch, kiss my index finger and lightly tap her on the forehead with it. "Goodnight Yang."


	2. Hangover Cure

_**Saturday 8:15 am Yang's Apartment**_

* * *

Yang slept soundly on the couch, it would almost be cute if she wasn't drooling. I woke up at half past seven, had my breakfast and got dressed into something fashionable, to prepare for a day of work in Atlas I didn't need to. I decided to switch it up by leaving my hair flailed out and do some other things as well. For about fifteen minutes now now sitting on one of the arm-rests on Yangs couch where she slept waiting for her to wake up. I took a look down to my right and see the sleeping dragon, thinking of what could be and being able to wake up in the same place as her.

"Hey Yang," I start whispering to her, extremely weird to do in hindsight, but it's eight in the morning, what'd you expect? "There's a-lot you don't know about me, but I dunno if I can tell you or anyone these things. Yang, I'm bisexual, I have known since we left on the train to Argos. I couldn't tell you, or anyone for that matter, because I don't want things to change and I'm scared of what you will think of me if I came out. But Yang, there's something else too, something that might as well ruin our friendship, I love you. One of the things that made me realise I'm Bi is that, I'm in love with you, but like genuinely, not weird awkward high school stuff, actual real love. I hope I can tell you these things soon Yang, cause it's being eating at me longer than what would be considered healthy, but something tells me it'll happen soon, and I hope so..." I let out a sigh both of relief and anguish.

A few more minutes pass and Yang wakes up, "...Weisss?" She mumbles through her squirming. Yang look around to see her with a blanket over her, me sitting beside her, freshly cooked bacon and a glass of raw egg yolks on the glass table?

"Good morning Yang..." I said as she looked over to the food on the table.

"Awwww, Weiss, you shouldn't have..." She smiled. "I would hug you, but I'm too hungover." _Wow is this you every morning after the club? How have you not lost all of your braincells?_ She then diverted her gaze to the glass of egg yolks and her expression became screwed. "You really shouldn't have..."

"Hangover cure..." I got up and reached for the glass, holding it over to Yang's face. "Because I care." _More than you may ever know..._

"Um, no thanks..." She slowly pushed the glass away from her, but I persisted.

"I wasn't asking." My expression flipped from happy to extremely serious, I found my self having to use to tactic of "persuasion" on both of the sisters more than they, or I, would like and it works every time.

"Ok ok, jeez..." works every time. She reached to take the cup out of my hand and slowly moved to drink it, her lips hovered over the glass for what felt like an eternity. Finally, she took a gulp and emptied the glass into her mouth until the contents of the glass were gone. She closed her eyes when swallowing, and her cheeks puffed up, resisting the urge to gag and regurgitate it all. "There, are you happy now?" She looked at me with an extremely annoyed look on her face.

"Very, now eat your food and get dressed, I'm not letting you stay inside, lounging around all day until you go get shit-faced at Junior's." I said, she obliged sitting up and reluctantly eating her food.

"Thanks mom..." Yang scoffed. _Trust me, I'm a better mother than your real one_.

"Your very welcome," I said with a smirk before migrating to a stool at the kitchen bench.

"So..." She tried to make conversation between her mouthfuls of bacon. "Been on the dating scene lately?" _Of course her mind ends up spiralling back to my love life._

"Nope, haven't been with anyone, sucks..." I sigh, knowing this is coming from Yang, the person I've had a crush on for the longest period of time, only makes it worse.

"Hey cheer up, I know there's a guy out there wait for you, or a chick, who knows..." _Holy sh*t she knows!_ I tense up at the later portion of her statement. "Weissy? Whats the matter?"

"I... its nothing..." I hid the blush that radiated off my face with my hand.

"Is it because your Bi and you have a massive crush on me?" Yang said hiding a grin.

"WAIT WHAT!?" I almost fell off the stool I sat in as the words flew out of her mouth and into my ears.

"Yeah, I heard you talking to me while I was asleep?" Yang pondered her statement. "That sentence makes literally no sense aloud..." _You think!?_

"You... were awake?" _has stopped working! Send help!_ "...then... w-why'd... why'd you pretend y-you were asleep?" I could barely handle releasing that sentence from my vocal cords due to the mixture of both extreme embarrassment and overwhelming relief I was feeling.

Yang stood up and walked over to me, I was too... embarrassed doesn't cut it, to even flinch back, when she stopped right next to me. _My personal bubble is non-existent_ "Cause I wanted to know if you felt the same as me..." Yang leaned closer. "and you did." Despite living in the coldest area in Remnant, nothing got me as frozen as Yang's words. Before I could respond her lips pecked at mine. It was like nothing I'd ever felt before though she was far from my first as well as the fact that there were traces of alcohol and raw egg yolk in her breath, it felt amazing, like the biggest payoff to years of fighting family, grimm, Salem, I felt like I could endure it all ten fold. "Was that worth the wait?"

"Stop talking." This time I took initiative in the kiss locking her in with my arms that were over her shoulders, she placed her hand on my cheek. We spent what could be ten seconds or ten minutes in that position, before Yang felt a vibration in her pocket followed by musical tune.

She retrieved the scroll from her pocket to see a call from Tai-yang "One moment, it's dad." Yang answered his call turning it on to speaker. "Hey dad."

"Hey Yang, what's up?"

"Nothin much, how bout you?"

"Been working in the garden, finally got those golden jewel ferns growing, I told you the worm tailings would work!"

"Did you actually get wo-" Yang facepalmed.

"Of course I did, I keep telling you girls, no problem is too tricky for The Fixer... except computers."

"Yeah, you only broke my bike last time you did your "fixer thing", which was last week." _So that explains why she was using Zippy... cause her dad is an idiot._

"Anyways," Tai opted to change the subject "Wanna catch up some time, maybe for lunch or something, I know for a fact Ruby isn't busy, given that Jaune, Ren and Nora are away on a mission, we could invite her too."

"Oh I didn't know she wasn't busy, it'll be good to see rubes again"

"What about me!?"

"You call me on a daily basis." Yang chuckled.

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"Well..." She pretended to think about it and they both shared a laugh afterward, I admittedly had a little chuckle as well.

"Who's that laughing?"

"Oh that's Weiss, she came down to visit." Yang answered. _I swear to gods if you mention our relationship..._ "It'll be good to have somebody use the spare room, since Blake moved out to go with Sun."

"Yang, don't be like that. You should be happy for her." _Deja vu._ "And now you have Weiss here to keep you company for a while."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Right I am, it's a super power parents have." Yang rolled her eyes, I felt like doing the same given my own parents. "Speaking of which, I'd love to see you or Ruby with some kids before I die of old age."

"Not gonna happen, you should talk to Ruby about that. Parenting seems too daunting." Yang immediately shot him down. _You are your mother's daughter._ "I mean, have you tried having a call with Ren and Nora? Aster and Acacia are always yelling or crying or nagging, usually all at the same time."

"I just don't want you having a kid on accident." Tai explained. "Better to have a kid on your own terms than a result not being able to pull out."

"Well I don't think you need to worry about that." _Yang don't you dare!_

"Why?"

"Cause Weiss and I are kinda a thing now..." _Oh for f*ck sake Yang!_

"Yang!" I hid my face in my hands.

"Oh alright, that's awesome! Didn't know you were bi, but I'm happy for both of you and I support it."

"Mhm..." I whimpered.

Realising how awkward she made things, opted to wrap things up. "So anyway, we good for tomorrow?" Yang asked.

"Yep."

"Alright see ya."

"Later." Tai hung up.

"YANG WHAT THE F*CK!" I yelled.


End file.
